Crimson Dawn
by Riverwood
Summary: Matthew, a young boy hailing from Port Royale, must risk everything-- including his sanity(XD)-- and team up with some unlikely comerades to save the girl he loves and prevent the fabric of reality coming apart by the seams...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

_In Which A Storm Hits Port Royale, And We Meet Our Hero(es)_

" This is my 1st storey & i luvv 2rite & hav ITOLD U HOW MUC I LUVV RYTEN ssry my capslock stuckzzz i hat hat hat it wen tat hepens

...Heh. Just messin' with you. -

AN: Yeah, yeah, I know. You wanna read the first chapter and get it over with, right? Well, too bad. ÔCuz first, I'm gonna have my say!

This is my first story evah.... or at least the first one to get posted. I'm uber-excited about being a "real" authoress, and I hope y'all will like my story. If ya' don't.... go on. Flame me. I've gotta get flamed sometime, anyway-- meheheh. C'mon, I'm dying with the suspense here. -

Seriously, though... I'd appreciate feedback. Every aspiring writer does! I ain't gonna go begging for reviews, though-- What? Oh, fine:

" so r&r pleeeseeeeeeeas??? I'd luv u forevvr!!!111!!1!!!

.....Yeesh. Ya' happy now? vv;

On with the chapter! XD

---- ---------------------------------------------------- ----

Matthew Thatcher grinned and pulled back on the tiller with all of his might. The tiny craft shot forward at an amazing speed, fairly skimming along the water of the Caribbean Ocean. He shook spray from his face, and steered the sailboat expertly into the harbor, leaping off onto the docks at the last possible second, a sturdy rope clutched in his hand. He deftly tied a few secure knots around the mooring iron nailed into the slightly rotting wood, effectively binding ship to shore. He stood up, and ran a hand through his close-cropped, dusty blond hair. His bright, gray-blue eyes mirrored the oncoming stormclouds lurking just above the horizon, and he didn't fancy being caught out at sea when the storm they carried with them hit. Judging by how fast the clouds were traveling towards the bustling seaport he called home, he figured they had half an hour at the least to prepare. The wide sleeves of his loose linen shirt flapping in the sudden breeze, he turned on his heel and took off at a run towards the town.

-----------

Matthew went racing through the streets of Port Royale at top speed, hearing the not-so-distant rumble of thunder heralding the approaching storm. Cobblestones pounded under his boots, and he ran a hand through his hair once more and took a sharp turn around an inn, frightening a couple alley cats from their perch on the rain barrel. Taking another turn into a wide road, he dodged an abandoned, overturned hay cart and stopped short in front of a shop. His father's shop. Casting another wary glance at the darkening sky, he stepped inside.

His father was a carpenter, furniture making and the like. But he was also a skilled woodworker, and often took special requests from local noblemen or even the town's churches. The wide front room where Simeon Thatcher did all his work was strewn with wood shavings and half-completed projects, and the air was so thick with sawdust Matthew coughed several times.

At the far corner of the room, there sat a long, wide table build of sturdy ash, where the Ôundertaking of the day', as Matthew liked to think of it, lay upright next to a small heap of tools. He stepped closer to the table, paper-thin shavings swirling around his ankles. As he stepped up to the edge, his foot fell deep in a pile of tiny shavings so small they were like pieces of sand. Grasping the worn, scarred edge of the table for support, he leaned forward to examine the object.

It was a miniature statue of a teenage girl, perching daintily on one delicate foot, her gauzy shawl fluttering around her form. Her shoulder-length, wavy hair streamed behind her, save a few strands blown across her face. Her eyes were closed, and her expression was that of longing, coupled with one of sadness, and for a split second Matthew wanted to reach out a hand and hold this little person in his arms, and chase whatever was worrying her so away. Then he shook his head, and blinked to dispel the emotion risen in him at the carving.

Then he blinked again as a flash of recognition hit him. That girl's face...

He leaned in and squinted at her beautifully rendered features. The gentle, sloping bridge of her nose, her slim eyebrows, and her lips... oh, her lips...

He suddenly grinned, and exclaimed, "Kit!

He then felt a hand clap him on the shoulder, and nearly fell face-forward with shock. A voice, booming with laughter, accompanied the hand.

"Admirin' my work, eh? Suppose you've recognized the subject." The diminutive, blue-eyed, gray-haired form of Simeon Thatcher gave a broad wink at his bewildered son, and held out a proud hand at his creation. "'Tis Catherine Moss, Reverend Moss's daughter. Pretty lass, ain't she?" He chuckled. "'Course, I had to render her from memory. Iff'n her father'd seen her in that," He gestured at the windblown shawl, the statuette's only clothing. "'He'd have me hanged for sure.

Matthew had to laugh at the image of composed, solemn Reverend Moss beating his father over the head with a cane for making his daughter pose in such revealing garments. Both leaning on the table for support, their laughter rose up to the ceiling, echoing off the walls and bouncing back to them.

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Matthew grinned down at his father. "Speaking of Catherine, I'll go pay her a visit. I've naught seen her since yesterday morn, after all.

Simeon returned his son's grin readily. "Aye, can't keep you two lovebirds apart for long. I'll stay and mind the shop, you run off now.

Bending over, the tall adolescent gave his father a hug before turning and setting off towards the door. "Aye, that I shall!

And with that, he disappeared out the door into the new drizzle. Simeon watched him go until he was lost to the curving alleyways and twists of the city streets. Chuckling softly to himself, he hung a Ôclosed' sign on the door and shut it. "Heh, good lad. Reminds me of myself when I was a young Ôun.

----------

Again, Matthew found himself dashing through the streets, now rapidly filling with puddles. Splashing through a particularly large one, he shook water from his hair and peered ahead through the thickening combination of rain and fog. Spotting the ornately carved doors of the church ahead of him, he pushed them open and stumbled inside just as an enormous peal of thunder rent the air.

As he fell forward into the cavernous church, the huge oaken doors slammed shut behind him, shutting out the noise of the rain completely and bathing the room in an overbearing silence. The colors of the stained-glass windows, usually lit aglow with rainbow sunlight streaming through into the building, were reduced to shades of gray and brown, the only sound being the rain tap-tapping against the glass.

Matthew stepped tentatively forward into the aisle, his footsteps echoing off the walls and ceiling. The church was dark and gloomy. Shadows cast by the altar, candlesticks, numerous statues, and other objects further darkened the room, making it seem almost imposing and sacred like the long-forgotten tomb of some ancient king.

Matthew stood in front of the altar now, the stone steps leading to the elevated wooden platform stretching out before him, the ornate cross hung directly behind the altar glinting faintly with it's gold laurel embossing. Bowing reflexedly, he turned and set off at a brisk stride toward the door at the far corner to of the church, eager to be free of the suffocating atmosphere.

Reaching the door, he sighed with relief and pushed it open. Stepping behind it, he let it click shut behind him, the sound of the rain relentlessly hurling itself at the stained-glass windows muted by the sturdy oaken barrier.

Taking a few breaths of incense-and-cotton-scented air, he gazed around him at the small lobby separating the priest's quarters from the church itself. A simple red carpet, worn down with age and use, adorned the floor, and simple iron brackets fastened several softly glowing torches to the walls.

He was still admiring the scenery when he heard the creak of iron hinges as a door swung open behind him. He spun around, straightening his shirt and blinking back into reality.

"Matthew?

The owner of the gentle voice emerged from the shadows.

The adolescent girl wore a floor-length, long-sleeved dress made of heavy green velvet, trimmed with gold lace, and a cord girdle around her waist. Her smoky-brown hair was wavy and thick, and fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of her dress, and shimmered with innocence... and another emotion: Pure, true love.

She ran forward and embraced him, saturated clothing and all. Matthew's breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes and hugged the girl close.

"Kit...

---------------

AN: ....Whew!! My first chapter - Done! Sorry if it was a little short - I myself can't abide short, pointless first chapters - but I promise I'll make it up to you guys later on, mmkay?

I'm already working on the second chapter, and have the third one all planned out. It may take a while for me to update (Stupid MCAS) but there's no way I'm abandoning my first story evah! Now I'm a real authoress..... if only I could figure out how to put in asterisks and crudÉ. u u;

Hang in there, folks-- we've got one heckuva' ride ahead of us... and there's no turning back now! XD


	2. Chapter 2 Sorta' more like chapter 1 12

Chapter 2

_In Which Stuff happens, And The Plot Finally Begins To Take Shape_

_--- --- ---_

_AN: Wow! I can't believe it-- 3 reviews! That's better than I expected... much better. XD_

_ÔThank you'-s and huggles to:_

_Moo_

_Geheimnis_

_Inu Lover_

_I hope you guys stick around for more! _

---------------------------------------------

Holding the girl tightly in his arms, Matthew felt a surge of raw, joyful emotion wash over him. Whenever she was around this feeling would surface once more, and now it seemed stronger than ever. Opening his eyes, he drew away so that they were face-to-face. "Oh, Kit...

"Well well well, what do we have here? A pair of lovebirds nesting in the corridor, so it would seem.

Jolted out of their reverie, the Ôlovebirds' in question pushed away from each other, standing side by side with their hands clasped behind their backs. Their heads were bent towards the carpeted floor, lest anyone see the bright crimson staining their cheeks.

Reverend Elijah Moss smiled, his emerald-green eyes twinkling. With utmost care, he lifted a bronze candle-lighter from its hook on the far wall and swept past them into the church.

His hand on the door, he paused and turned back to them. "Service should be starting soon, so do try to keep it down?" With one last smile, he slipped past the door, letting it shut with a click as the latch caught behind him.

---- ---- ----

They stood there side by side, staring blankly at the door, for some time, the torches in their wall brackets casting flickering shadows across their faces.

Suddenly, as if she had remembered something, Kit whirled around so that she and Matthew were face-to-face again.

"Matti... there's something I wanted to show you.

Blinking, he followed her as she hurried down the long hallway. She turned sharply, nearly causing him to crash into her, and paused in front of a large tapestry hung on the wall, stretching from ceiling to floor.

It was a beautiful tapestry, it's immense age apparent in it's faded stitching and slightly tattered edges. It depicted a peaceful scene, with trees and mountains, and even a wide lake reflecting everything in the center. By the side of the lake there was a tiny cottage, signifing man's insignificance to the majesty of nature. Somehow, Matthew doubted this was the reason for her sudden stop.

A moment later, he was proven correct.

With a determined look on her face, Kit began feeling along the edge of the tapestry, pausing every so often to rap her knuckles against the wall.

Moving closer to her, Matthew hovered over her shoulder as she tapped away. She didn't even look up, even when he was right beside her.

Suddenly, the muted thwocking noise of her fist against the wood-shod wall was replaced by a hollow sound, as if she had been tapping against an upturned wooden box.

Kit smiled softly and pushed the tapestry aside, revealing a cleverly concealed doorway. She removed the large section of paneling and propped it against the far wall, revealing a dimly lit spiral staircase carved out of stone, leading to God knows where.

A hallway torch now held firmly in her hand, Kit started up the stairs. Turning back to Matthew, who was still gazing in awe at the secret staircase, she waved him along with the borrowed torch.

"Come on!

Curious and a little excited, he followed her through the hidden doorway that was not so hidden anymore.

-------------------------------

_AN: Aaaaack!! Tiny chapters!! I hate them too, you can all kill me now... I'd kill me, too, if I was reading this story.... but it had to be done. XD_

_......Kind of. See, this chapter and what will once be chapter 3 used to be all squished into one big chapter 2. (to make up for the uber-short 1st chapter) Before I posted this, I decided that maybe it would be a better idea to separate it into two parts-- the discovery of the Ôsecret' (coughCORNYcough) staircase, and what it actually leads to. So bear with me....skool lets out next week, so hopefully I won't take so durn long for me to update. Key word: "hopefully". vv; _

_See you next time! (hopefully... XD)_

_-The authoress-formerly-known-as Riverwood_

_(P.S.: Pweeeez r&fr!!!11!! Id Love u 4EEevedrr!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!1122!)_

_(My apologies. It was too tempting. :P)_


	3. Chapter 3, the longawaited! kind of

Chapter 3

_In Which Something Very Strange Comes To Pass_

_--- --- ---_

_(drawing a picture, humming a random song to herself) ...... (looks up) Hm? What're you doing here? .....Oh, you were expecting an update! (ditzy laugh) Well, I guess I have been procrastinating just a little bit. _

_A.N.: That's probably the biggest understatement I've ever made. I told you guys I'd update waaay back in June, but here I am finally updating--- in _November_. A sincere apology to all who reviewed and were put on hold by me... my only consolation is that at least there was no elevator music._

_Apologies and Thank yous to:_

_Inu Lover_

_Jacob (XD)_

_Elessar-Lover_

_October Sky (Inu Lover? ...I'm confuzzled...)_

_Alteng_

_I can't thank you guys enough.... and I hope you can forgive me. oo;_

_SO now, without further ado--- the long-awaited (cough) third chapter! Onwaaaaaard!! (getting strange looks from passerby) Erm... haha, I mean, Let's get to the chapter already! ...Heh heh.... (sweatdrop) ;_

_--------------------------------_

Kit dashed up the spiral staircase nearly faster than Matthew could follow. Panting, he struggled to keep up with her and at the same time watch his footing on the slightly damp stone.

There were no torches burning on the walls, obviously, and the one in Kit's hand was flickering dangerously low in the humid, stale air of the passage. It cast a slightly eerie orange-yellow glow over the walls, reflecting off of the tiny droplets of moisture clinging to cracks in the ancient stone. Though he didn't like to admit it, Matthew was beginning to feel increasingly claustrophobic the higher they climbed.

Higher and higher they climbed still. Kit had not slowed her pace, but Matthew was panting and clutching a stitch in his side. "Kit," He gasped up to her, "What lies at the end of this staircase that you want to show to me so badly?"

She stopped abruptly and turned to face him, nearly causing him to slam into her. She grinned, and Matthew could see that she was indeed breathing hard. "You'll see, Matt. You'll see!"

She started back up the staircase, seemingly filled with new energy. Matthew groaned and followed her, wondering if what lay at the top of this infernal staircase was worth the trip.

---- ---- -----

Just when Matthew thought he could go no further and when he had become thoroughly dizzy, he felt a small breeze brush against his face.

It seemed the most welcome thing he had ever experienced in his life.

"Kit," He called up, "Are we finally there?"

Her breathless shout came back to him, echoing against the walls. "Yes, just a bit further!"

With a burst of energy he didn't know he had, Matthew took the last two stairs in a single leap.

"Oh! Watch out for the--"

CRASH.

"...Landing."

"Ow..." Matthew moaned as he stood, putting his hand on the wall for support. "...I guess we're here."

Kit lifted her torch and placed it securely in a wall bracket, so it's light would be cast all around the room. "Yes... we're here."

Matthew stared.

The room wasn't big, but it looked like some sort of an attic room. All manner of old and broken furniture were strewn around, and everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs hung everywhere, and the room itself seemed to give off an aura of decay.

Kit walked over to an old chest-of-drawers. The mirror perched on top was coated with rust, and there were several long cracks running along it's surface. But Kit wasn't interested in the mirror.

Taking a hairpin from a pocket in her dress, she picked the tiny lock of one of the drawers and gripped the tarnished handle with both hands.

It opened slowly, with a horrible screeching noise that made Matthew's teeth hurt. Pulling up her sleeve so it wouldn't drag in the dust, Kit reached inside.

As she withdrew her hand, Matthew caught sight of something silver glinting in the torchlight through her fingers.

Now she kneeled down on the floor, seemingly heedless of the dust, cupping the hand holding the silvery object inside the other.

Curious, Matthew went over to her and kneeled at her side. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, she opened her hands.

It was a pendant of some sort hanging from a silver chain. It was made up of tiny strings of silver crisscrossing over each other to form a design reminiscent of a cross between a snowflake and a Celtic glyph. In the center there was a bowl-shaped depression, as if it was supposed to hold an object the size and shape of a large marble. It was tarnished and appeared very old, but seemed to have a luster and fire of it's own in the flickering torchlight.

Matthew was lost for words. "It's... it's beautiful..."

Kit nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, isn't it? I found it here completely by accident, you know. I was sifting through all of the old furniture and things, trying to see if any of it could be fixed up, when I saw something shining in the darkness out of the corner of my eye-- and there it was, lying there on top of that chest. Funny thing, everything was covered in dust same as it is now, except for the pendant. As if it had just been left there by someone in a hurry..." She turned it so that the torchlight shimmered all along the silver strings crisscrossing the surface of the pendant, sending tongues of golden fire flickering all along it's length. "...But then when I lifted it up from the top of the chest, there was no outline in the dust. It was as if it had never been there at all..."

Suddenly, Kit gave a soft moan and fell into Matthew's arms, clutching the pendant loosely in her hand. Matthew held her steady, supporting her head with his arm. "Kit? Kit! What's wrong?"

Her eyes began to mist over, and her breathing came in shallow gasps. She gave Matthew one last panicked, fearful look before her eyes closed, and she fell limp against his chest.

"Kit!!!"

In her right hand the light danced and flickered across the pendant, almost as if it had a life of it's own...

---- ---- ----

Fog... gray fog... shouting... the harsh clang of swordblade-on-swordblade... bayonet fire... cannonfire... screaming! Screaming!!

Kit couldn't move. She was trapped, floating in a vast gray expanse of memory, surrounded on all sides by the din of battle. She tried to speak, to cry out, but no sound came forth.

Then she fell.

She felt her heart jump to her throat as she plunged through layer after layer of the all-encompassing fog, until far below her she could see what appeared to be a ship, floating in the ocean. As she was propelled literally through the deck, transparent as a ghost, she caught sight of tattered black sails waving eerily in the wind.

She plummeted through the different levels of the ship, not getting a clear view at anything except for the dark wood making up the craft. As she was passing through one of the lower decks, she caught sight of what looked like a small, rusted cell in a corner, but was through the floor before she could get a closer look.

Before she knew it she was through the bottom, her speed unchanging as she plunged through the dark water. As she fell, she observed a change in her surroundings as the ocean turned back to fog, both it and the ghostly ship vanishing far above her.

Suddenly she stopped, as if an invisible rope around her had been pulled taut. Suspended in midair, surrounded on all sides by pale gray, swirling fog, she could neither move nor utter a sound.

An image swirled into form in front of her: the darkly-tanned face of a man of around thirty, with long black hair and a faded red bandanna wound about his head.

As she watched, the image switched to a gold medallion, the grinning skull stamped on it's side surrounded by odd geometric designs.

The image changed again, this time into the face of a man rumored to be dead long ago but didn't stay dead, a man so terrible that, to quote the old saying, "hell spat him back out"-- Captain Barbossa of the ghost ship Black Pearl. Of course she had never seen his face, but something in her mind told her that this man could be none other.

Soon enough, Barbossa's face faded away and was replaced by an image of four people standing at the bow of an enormous ship. The first one she recognized immediately-- short, dark blonde hair, an adventurous smile, and one foot propped up against the bowsprit-- Matthew. The others, however, were all new to her.

A girl with short, dirty-blonde hair and an extremely battered training sword propped against her shoulder, a dark-complexioned girl wearing a frayed white bandanna around her hair, and a young boy with spiky red-brown hair and a long scar across the bridge of his nose stood behind Matthew, all of them gazing out at some point in the distance.

She saw the images, all of them, appear at once and swirl together, until she could not discern one from the other.

Then, suddenly, they vanished, leaving behind only the fog she had become so closely acquainted with.

_Great. _She thought. _What do I do now? And what on Earth was _that _about?_

Then a sound broke into her thoughts. It sounded as if it were coming from far away, but as she listened it seemed to be moving closer and closer. It sounded like a voice... but who would be calling for her in a place like this?

Yet sure enough, there was a voice calling her name, and it was getting closer...

she felt herself become dizzy as the fog around her began to fade. She found herself falling again, but this time the sensation was more akin to sinking through water. As the world swirled around her, she felt her eyes close...

"Katherine!!"

...And open again.

She was back in that attic room, in Matthew's arms. She turned her head to look at him, and saw immense relief wash over him. "Oh, thank goodness!" He swept her into a hug. "I had no idea what had happened, you just fell unconscious..."

She allowed herself to melt into his arms, holding him tightly as if she would never let go, feeling at once safe despite what had happened--

Her eyes shot open and she hurriedly broke away. The blonde youth beside her was confused. "Kit, what--"

"Matti, you have to listen... I believe I have seen something very important."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw--"

Just them, a cry arose from outside, the voice raised in panic and urgency. The message it bore, though short, froze both Matthew and Kit and sent a chill of fear down their spines:

"Pirates!! Pirates are attacking!!"

_A.N. Well, there ya' go. Chapter 3 is posted! I swear to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible-- from here, the story truly starts and things begin to heat up, both literally and figuratively.... XD_

_Again, I want to thank all you guys for sticking with me. You're the bestest! ....est. d:_

_And if the plotline of the next few chapters appears to be mirroring PotC just a little.... it is. But never fear: originality shall prevail in the end!! ...Seriously. XD_

_See y'all next chapter!_

_-Riverwood_

_Oh, I almost forgot:_

_"OMG reviewwww review re;view pleeeeezx id luv u4ever!!!!!112!!"_


End file.
